Wish Upon Being Stars
by Helga22
Summary: After listening to JPop music at a convention, Timmy wishes he and his godparents were Japanese Idols. But when they get really famous, they learn about a popular rumor concerning a particular couple in the group.


**A/N:** HIYA! Guess who's got a new FOP fic! I haven't written a fic in…. about a year, I think. This fic is just to relieve me of my love for Japanese music. So, there's a good amount of otaku talk in this. If you don't know what something means just ask in a review. Um, I guess I should go ahead and get this thingy started and stop babbling.

**NOTE:** There's **_shounen-ai (boyXboy yummyness)_ **in this, so if you DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T FLAME or better yet, DON'T READ. Okies? Also, there is romaji in this, so I translated it underneath in parenthises.

**Summary:** After listening to J-Pop music at a convention, Timmy wishes he and his godparents were Japanese Idols. But when they get really famous, they learn about a popular rumor concerning a particular couple in the group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wish Upon Being Stars**_

_**Chapter 1 – The Wish**_

Timmy dashed through his bedroom door and jumped down onto his bed. He had just gotten back from a comic convention in downtown Dimmsdale, and, for the first time, had experienced a new genre of music. J-Pop. The convention had its own little section for things like this, considering there are a lot of Japanese imported comics in America now, which he also learned were called manga. He sat and thought a while with his eyes closed. Right now, all he wanted was a way to hear a bit of that music he'd heard earlier in the day.

A sudden poof was heard, and Timmy looked up to see his fairy godparents hovering above him. Cosmo and Wanda smiled, and asked how his day went.

"Did you have fun at your convention, Timmy?" Wanda asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yeah! It was totally cool! But do you wanna know what it was that made it so cool?"

Cosmo flew up to him and grinned. "What? The fat Crimson Chin impersonator? "

"…No, there was this music there that they were playing on a big boom-box. It sounded incredibly… uh… um, what's the word?" Timmy hesitated.

"Er, unique?" Wanda thought aloud.

"Yes! That's the word. Unique. It was awesome! The sound, it was so smooth and… It was in Japanese! The guy at the stand said it was called 'J-Pop'." Timmy looked around. "Hmm… I bet those Japanese singers make as much or more money than Chip Skylark and Britney Britney put together! The music is just that good!"

"This J-Pop stuff sounds like it's the coolness! Quick, Timmy! Make a wish! Make-A-WISH!" Cosmo chanted.

"I wish my fairy godparents and I were Japanese Pop singing sensations!" Timmy said cheerfully.

With the wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda quickly granted the boy his wish.

There stood three tall figures wearing very invoking outfits. Cosmo wore a dark blue button-up shirt that showed half of his pale, soft chest. He had black pants that shined as if they were vinyl. Wanda's clothes were VERY beautifully attractive. Her shirt came down to her knee on one side, and stopped at her hip on the other side. It was rainbow colored, and shimmered from its silk exterior. She, too, wore black pants. Both Cosmo and her wielded a fabric fan in each hand that matched their clothes, and had on hats that matched too.

Timmy... now HIS clothes were quite... grand. He wore a sexy tight top, which had a collar that rose up to his jaw. It was creamy pink, and showed his stomach from the edge of his ribcage down to his pants-line. On both his arms were two small black bands, and in his hair he wore an adorable pair of black cat ears. His pants were black, also just like Cosmo and Wanda's.

"Whoa..." Timmy gaped at his reflection in a mirror. "How old am I supposed to be?"

Wanda shrugged. "Um, you didn't say a specific age. Heh..." She stuttered a bit before looking over at Cosmo. "OH my goodness..."

Cosmo pranced around the room looking pretty. "Heh Hey! Wanda... you look hawt!" She shot back a glare at him, and then he began to look around nervously. "Heh heh! Not that you never have looked hot or anything..."

Timmy stared at them in deep thought. "AND what about our voices? Our voices have changed! Mine's not so high pitched and annoying. Wanda, your's sounds like you were born a prefessional singer or something. And Cosmo, I can't believe I'm saying this, but your voice is sexy." He thought about that last statement. "... "

"YAY!" Cosmo shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Well, Timmy. It's what you wished for, remember? You wished for us to be a J-Pop group, and we granted it!" Wanda smiled at him, then sat down on the bed. "Now all we have to do is come up with how old we are and the name of our band!"

Cosmo gave her a very confused look. "WHY do we have to fake our age? What's wrong with the age we have now?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE OVER 10,000 YEARS OLD. And because Timmy looks NOTHING like he's 10 anymore. He's probably not because his voice changed. So we HAVE to get new ages." She crossed her legs and looked over at Timmy. He stood about 5' 7" and looked very attractive. And then she glanced at Cosmo. At that moment, she new Cosmo was going to have the most fangirls (and guys) screaming over him. He stood at about 6', like her, and looked as if he were 19 or 20 in age.

"Cosmo, you and I are both 20." Wanda said, and then turned to Timmy. "Timmy, you're 17."

"17? Why can't I be 18? 18 is legal age! I would be able to order things off the TV!" he shouted back.

"Because you look 17, now quit whining." Cosmo shot at him, sticking his tongue out. Timmy folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at him in return.

"Okay, now that we have our ages, what is the name of our band?"

Cosmo looked at Timmy, who was thinking hard; just waiting for the perfect name to come to mind. "How about... 'Wish'? Nah, that's to plain." Timmy murmed.

"NO! That's IT! That's a great name! Don't you agree, Cosmo?"

"Yeah, whatever. When do we get to sing?"

"So, Wish it is!" Wanda stood up and straightened out her shirt's tail. "Well, do you wanna see if the wish you made is working right?"

Timmy nodded and headed toward the door, while Cosmo and Wanda followed him. Downstairs his parents watched him as he made his way out the door.

"There goes our Japanese-singing-idol of a son!" Mom squeeked.

"Yep! Next thing you know, WE'LL be famous! Right, honey?" Dad squeeked back.

"Of course!" And they started to randomly dance.

Outside near the park, kids were roaming the streets, riding scooters and bikes, and just doing what kids normally do. Teens were out stroling with friends, or talking on cell phones, and adults were sitting on benches reading books or typing on laptops.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda approached the park and stopped. Timmy turned around to speak to his Godparents. "Okay guys. We're at a park. Don't do anything crazy, and if a fangirl attacks you Cosmo, just scream for help. Alright?"

"Hey, wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" Wanda glared at him. "Are you saying I'M not hot enough to get attacked by a fan?"

"No, I-"

"And are you telling me I'm so SMEXY, that even YOU would attack ME?" Cosmo's eyes widened.

"Eh-wha? NO! You're a guy! Why would I be, uh, saying that? I mean...agh-" Timmy blushed, then spun around and quickly walked into the park. "Just c'mon, you two."

They both followed and the moment they stepped in, people were swarming around them. It was strange, having people you don't even know run up to you asking for things such as autographs and hugs. But the weirdest part was... none of these people looked... American. Timmy pulled out of the crowd and went over to a nearby fountain, and Cosmo and Wanda managed to get away to follow him.

"We need body guards." Cosmo stated, and Wanda nodded.

"Why does everyone look Japanese?" Timmy questioned them out of the blue.

"Well, you wished we were J-pop stars. That means JAPANESE pop stars. So, I had to put us all in Japan." Wanda explained.

"Yeah, and that explains why we're talking in Japanese?" Cosmo added. (A/N: they ARE talking in Japanese, it's just translated so you can read it. ; )

"OH MY GOSH, we ARE speaking in Japanese! Ah, this is so COOL!" Timmy jumped up and down. "I can't WAIT to hear what we sound like when we sing!"

Cosmo picked up a paper lying on the ground and read it off. "Hm... WISH Concert in downtown Tokyo, JP, Saturday the 30th... That's us."

"And that's next week! We have a week to rehearse!" Timmy shouted and grabbed his two partners. "We gotta get somewhere secluded to practice! Let's go!"

They went to a nice local studio (it included a huge auditorium) and asked for a place to rehearse. The man that owned it was more than happy to let them stay a while.

"You three are my favorite musicians! Of course you can stay here to rehearse! You know, I'm going to that concert next weekend. I can't WAIT to see what you have in store for all your fans!" The man smiled and left out the door.

The room they were in was the auditorium. PERFECT for practice on-stage performance. Cosmo walked about the room touching and poking every little thing he could find. Wanda examined the stage, and Timmy played around a bit with the lighting.

"Wow! This is neat!" Timmy said, turning a bunch of multi-colored lights on and off. He was up in the lighting room, over-looking the auditorium. The lights were all vibrant, but there was a very pretty one in particular that caught Timmy's eye. It was a bright pink color and was shaped like a heart. In the middle of the heart was a blue star. It was so beautiful. He then turned and saw Cosmo was to his right playing with a micophone. "Hey Cosmo, look at this light..."

Cosmo walked up next to him and saw the heart lit up on the stage down below them. "It is nice, eh? You want to use it at the concert?"

"Maybe..."

Cosmo looked at him, his eyes soft and half opened. "...You like this wish you made?"

"Yeah! It's great." Timmy refused to look at him, remembering what he had said earlier at the park. He began to blush again and tried to hide his face even more from him. This time, his blush was a scarlet red. _'This is so... embarassing... and stupid! Why am I blushing?'_

Wanda walked up to them and patted Timmy on the back. "This is a great wish you've made Timmy! Even I'M enjoying this one! Hehe!" She giggled then went back down to the stage to set up the sound systems.

Timmy looked up a little to see where she went and CRAP Cosmo saw him. He hid his face quickly again, and started to press more light buttons and switches.

Cosmo only glanced down at him after that. He grinned and walked down to where Wanda was. Timmy looked up again and watched him leave and head toward the stage. Cosmo picked up the microphone from the stand it was on.

"I want to sing so badly Wanda! Where's the music and lyrics?" Wanda turned to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"Tell Timmy to press the play button on the computer screen up up there while he's in the lighting room. I've already gotten it loaded onto the PC for you." She told him.

He nodded. "HEY! Timmy! Press the PLAY BUTTON on the computer screen!" He yelled up at him.

Timmy heard his request and looked at the screen. He moved the cursor over to the play button and pressed it. All of a sudden, a lone piano started to play. "What-the-crap. Is this OUR music?" Timmy thought aloud. He looked down at the stage where Cosmo was standing. He was skimming through the lyrics and then threw the paper down.

"Pfft... I dun need these lyrics." Cosmo said, then looked up at the lighting room. "I have my own!" He smiled, and straightend out his shirt. He brought the mike up to his lips and such a beautiful voice began to escape from his mouth.

"_Takaku dono kurai tonde ittara_

_Haruka tooku no kimi ga mienaku naru no?"_

(How high would I have to fly

To lose sight of you, so far away?)

Timmy and Wanda both froze where they were.

_"Hitomi soraseba raku ni naru kamo shirenai_

_Demo itsumo dokoka de mitsumete itai"_

(If I turn my eyes away, I might feel better.

But I want to always be looking at you from somewhere.)

"Cosmo! Oh, these aren't even the lyrics to the actual song I wrote!" Wanda exclaimed. "But, it's not like I'm complaining! This is wonderful too!"

Timmy stared at him. "Wha-Why? Why did he throw the other lyrics down? What's his lyrics mean?"

_"Wasureru koto nante deki wa shinai kara _

_Nasu sube mo naku, sora wo miageteru dake._

_Maru de kago no naka no chiisana tori no you ni_

_Mado wo sagashite atemo naku, samayotte iru."_

(Because there's no way I could forget you.

At my wits' end, I simply keep staring up at the sky.

It's almost as if I were like a small bird inside a cage,

Searching for the window, aimlessly wandering around.)

NOW was the time to figure out what Cosmo was singing about. Either this song has a very special meaning he's trying to get across, or he's gone crazy. Or maybe, it was something Timmy couldn't understand yet. "... I think he's singing this for Wanda." Timmy mumbled. He shrugged and went back to the lights.

_"Ima sugu ni aitai kimi ga suki dakara_

_Kizutsuku koto ga kowakute nigetai kedo_

_Mienai shigarami ni tsubasa torawaretemo_

_Soredemo kimi wa kanashii hodo taisetsu na hito."_

(I want to see you right away, because I love you,

Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt.

If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,

Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad.)

"Yep, this has to be for Wanda." Timmy said, and sighed. "They're such a... sweet couple. I wonder what it's like to be married for the rest of your life..." He thought a while, playing with the switches in front of him. "I wonder what it's like... to _really_ be in love... the feeling of it and all..." He closed his eyes and only imagined.

Cosmo put the microphone back on it's stand. "Whee! That was great! I can SING! Yeah! Go me!" He danced around the stage a while and saw Wanda standing at the foot of the stage staring up at him. "That was beautiful, love..." She whispered softly to him.

Cosmo smiled and bent down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you liked it." He chuckled, then got up to walk back to the lighting room where Timmy was. Wanda stayed at the stage in her fantasy world, swooning over her husband while thinking thoughts of ecstacy...

Cosmo quietly walked through the door of the room and saw Timmy with his head down in his arms on the desk. He watched him breathe, his back lifting a tiny bit, then falling back down again. He looked so innocent sometimes. Actually, he looked quite innocent all the time, no matter what he was doing. Cosmo thought so, anyway.

_'...Is he sleeping?'_ He thought. He tip-toed over to where he was sitting and put a warm hand on his shoulder. Timmy suddenly lifted his head up with a gasp and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Cosmo asked him softly.

"Wha? Yeah, I'm okay... Just thinking..."

"Of what?" Cosmo was getting kinda worried about him. He'd been acting weird ever since the wish he made was granted.

"Nothing improtant... "

"Would you mind... um, telling me? Or you don't have to, I was just askin'..."

"... I was thinking of what it's like for you and Wanda." He said, resting his head in his hand.

"Huh?" Cosmo gave him a confused look.

"You know... what it's like to be with someone. To have that feeling of knowing someone will always be there for you and you'll always be there for them. To know what it's like to give and recieve a real kiss and hug-"

"To be in love?"

"Yah... It's been lingering in my mind for a while now. I've always wanted to have someone that will do those things a lover does to me. To feel cared for in that way and to be held and kissed that way. It's something... I've always wanted to feel. Even if I _am_ a bit too young," Timmy looked at himself. "Well, in my mind I'm young. Everything is else on me is 17 years old." He giggled and lifted his eyes up at Cosmo.

Cosmo's eyes were half opened as he looked down at Timmy. His lips parted as if he were going to speak, but he never did.

Timmy continued to talk to him. "...You know, that song you sang was very good. It was... Passionate. Had a lot of emotion in it."

"You liked it?" Cosmo asked, pushing a bit of hair out of his face.

"Yeah, it was beautifully done." Timmy opened a file on the computer, looking through some other music files that Wanda had uploaded.

"... It was for you." Cosmo said softly, lowering his head as he gazed out at the lit stage.

Timmy's eyes widened and, once again, he blushed a bright red. _'Oh no... this can't be happening...'_ He lifted his eyes to him again and then back at the computer screen, blinking continuously as he turned redder by the second.

_'...Oh my God... It is..."_

**A/N:** Yay! The first chapter has been finished! XD I just love slash...

Cosmo: Dammit, woman! What is you problem!

Timmy: ...

Cosmo: Can't you see I got a wife here?

Wanda: (isn't there) ...

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda isn't here...

Cosmo: Wha? Well, well... no she isn't, is she? (grins slyly)

Timmy: ...oo Oh shit.

The song in the fic was called _"Caged Bird"_ and it is (C) to Miyamoto Shunichi. (huggles him)


End file.
